Fan Fiction OF Q&A
by Christopher-Q
Summary: The story of Ram Mohammad Thomas in the train of going to Delhi


Fan Fiction OF Q&A

You can never be clam down after you killed people.

I jumped on the old light blue train as it was almost getting rolling. After that, I weakly leaned on the door of the train and all of my bones were burned and they were gradually melting. There was a flaming fire inside, and made me feel thirsty and breathless. It seems nothing in my body could hold my keep standing anymore. I slid along the door, don't mind if any sticky dirty liquid or plastic garbage was on the ground.

"Are you ok?"

I turned my face, saw an old benignant woman with the brown curly hair hung on her shoulders. She stooped down with a concerted look on her face, and asked again, "Are you ok? Kids."

"Yes, thank you." I answers, "I'm fine." I saw her eyes and suddenly got my power back. Her fruity voice liked a rain falling on my heart and put the inside fire out. She looked like sixty years old. And wore a light pink long skirt, the martial of the skirt was just some sample cloth. The simple but neat dressed gave her a different charm and made her very approachable. I held the door, slowly stood up. After I stood up, I flapped my hands to clean my hands and realized I even did not observe this carriage.

I looked around, the light was set on the top and it was so bright so that I got a few black spot on my sight. I held on the wall, closed my eyes and wagged my head, the metallic cold sense of touch made my head sober. I blinked my eyes several times and gradually got used to the brightness. After that, the noisy sounds were vying to come to my ear. This carriage was crowded by a lot of bags instead of people. People were chatting and just threw those the bags on the aisle. Lots of seats were still unoccupied. I smelled the odorous air and it was not as terrible as I expected. As a orphan who lived in the slumdog, this smell even better than my pillow.

I looked at that old lady, and said "Thank you, I just ran too fast, I almost have missed this train."

"Sure, let's find a seat, do you mind if I am sitting with you?" She asked.

"Not at all," I responded after a while thinking, I would rather sit with this easy-going lady than other people else. "Here have two seat," I saw a two seats that closed the window and point that place to her.

We hard crossed those packages and sat down. I looked at the outside window, the city countermarched fast behind me and I thought the streaking train would bring me out of the crime. I turned my head and looked the woman again, she smile on me. I responded with a smile and said "I am too tired, do you mind I take a nap first."

"No, I saw you are tired, try to sleep." she answered.

I bent my hand and closed my eyes, but I could not fell to sleep. How is her doing now? I was thinking. I knew I did the right thing, Mr. Ramakrishna, the apartment manager, said, in slumdog, people just have this super ability, which can ignore all the the miseries and adversities that happened around them, and did get any influence. I couldn't just stand and see Gudeya got violence by her father, I knew if I did't do it, no one else would help her, She really would commit suicide.

"Hey!

The deafening voice startled me form my thoughts. I raised my hand and looked up. There was a strong middle-aged policeman with a long terrible scar in his face. He was impatiently looking at me and seemed to wait me doing something.

What should I do, they must find my crime. I was shivering and automatically sat back more. The extremely nervousness took my breath away and I got blank in my mind.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Tick, your tick!" He shouted at me and saw me shivering in there and didn't speak any words out.

Oh, oh, tick, he want my tick only. I franticly put my hand into every pocket and tried my best to find my tick. "Oh, here it is." I handed it to him with the shivering hand.

"Ok, check it," he wonderingly stared at my eyes with a frown, tried to find anything that was suspicious of me. "So weird, I feel that you're trying to hide something, are you?" He said.

"Sure not," I am answering quickly. I felt my heart pounded, and my voice was taut like two sandpaper rubbed.

"Yes, he is just getting cold, let him alone. Nothing was wrong with he." That old woman announced that to the policeman.

"Ok, That's fine" The policeman was staring at me for a while, then glanced at that woman. He shanked his head and went to the next carriage.

I took a long breath and found I was sweating, I was like man that just got out form the river. My clothes were all wet and I felt I lost all my power. I slumped in my seat, turned my head, looked at that woman and said. "Thank you,"

"Just take a relief, you must be tired," She asked me "do you need any food?" while she was putting her hand on the bag and searched for some snacks.

"No, thank you, you are right, I am just too tired, let me take a nap, and everything will be ok." I answered in a faint voice. Then I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Where am I, but before I realized the location, two policemen appeared out of nowhere and said "you are under arrest!" to me.

"I was not killing him!" I shouted out and waked up from the dream. Oh, thanks god, that was only a dream. However, everyone were shocked by me, they turned their face and glared at me. Some of them already felled sleep, and my shouting like a thunder in a sunny day waked them up. "I am sorry," I apologized, "just a nightmare." People turned back with confuse and anger in their eyes.

"What's going on in here!" I saw the foregoing policeman went to me and queried, "Were you just yelled right now? That's already ten o'clock. Come with me!"

I'm done, I thought. I held on the table to stood up and followed with him. I felt I was walking on the marsh. I could not feel the stability of the ground. I stumbled onward and the packages was almost tripped me down. I thought I was walking on the way of scaffold.

"Hey, what are you thinking, here!" He saw me gazed in the ground and yelled at me.

I life my hand and saw he went to a small room. I stood in front of that room, and the "staff lounge" was on middle of the ferrous door. I used all the energy to push the door. It was not because I lose the strength, it more liked the door became a considerable stone.

"Sit down" he glanced at me and said with a stony face.

I observed this room. The whole room was just 1.5 square meters and it was somber. A lamp was hung on the top and it seemed not be cleared since it was set. There were a lot of dark spots on the lamp-chimney. The not bright light was covered on the policeman's face, and made his face more dark and fearful. And the light also made the atmosphere gloomy. There were only two seats on the two sides of the room and a long thin table on the middle. the table is support by only one column. And a pail was under the table, I could not saw what was in it. I stood in front of the table, stared at my feet, two hands were behind my back, like a kid who made a mistake and waited for the punishment.

"I said, sat down! why are you still standing!" he yelled.

I looked up at him for one tenth of a second. And sat down on the sat. He held his head by his heads and stared at me. I could not figure our what he was thinking.

"I knew you are hiding something!" He shouted out and pounded on the table. "Are you a thief? Why your kids always did those bad things?"

"No," I murmured, "I am not a chief." I was almost crying with the tears in my eyes. And my hands was tightly grasped my cloth to keep the tears not falling down. I didn't know why, but the competitive character of a child expanded in my heart and I almost tell him that I did something that bigger than a chief.

"Ok, if you insist. Anyway I will send you to the local police in the next stop." He stopped look at me and took that pail that was under the table, and took out one bottle of beer from it. He leaned back on the seat, and place one arms behind his head and lay on it.

"Where are you going," He took a sip of the beer and asked me.

"I am going the Delhi," I answered, " hum… to visit my uncle."

What should I do, I was keeping ask myself, should I tell the truth and maybe he could let me go. I glimpsed him and he closed his eyes, sometimes took a drink. Maybe I can trust him. There is no way I could do, I thought. I decided to take this risk. I stared at him, and said firmly "I have killed a person."

He was drinking when I have said that. The beer spurted out form his mouth. He choked and started to cough. His one arm lay on the table and another arm kept pounded his chest. When he turned better, he looked up at me and asked "What did you say?"

I saw tears on his red eyes and I guess he was really shocked by what I said. I clam my heart down and said "Do you want to hear a story."

He stared at me, thought for a moment, and nodded his head. I could not know what he was thinking, his serious face made me feel I nervous. I managed my thought and started to tell the story.

"I was lived in the slumdog, and one day, the Ram's family moved to this apartment and lived as my neighbor. Mr. Ram said he was a astronomer. Every night, I eavesdropped Mr. Ram talking about the universe. However, as time goes by, Mr. Ram started to drunken everyday. Every night he came back, he's breath threw out the foul smell of whisky. He stumbled and need other people's help to went upstairs. I didn't need the glass to help us eavesdrop. He used the highest decibel to swear. I heard the sound of hurling pots and pans. It always made me shrink into oneself, quaking with fear. Every time I heard the broken sound, it gave me the willies. One day, Mr. Ram beat his wife black and blue, and splashed the hot tea to his daughter. I went to hospital to see his daughter and made a friend with her. However, Mr. Ram didn't changed, and the situation even became worse. He even tried to do some bad thing to his daughter. I could not stand anymore, I pushed him down from the second floor and ran away today."

After I told the story. Silence, only silence exists, I even could hear the sound of my heart beating. I observed that policeman, he looked at the window, I didn't know when he smoked a cigarette. When I looked at him, the cigarette was almost going to fire his finger. He glanced at the cigarette and pinched the butt into the ashtray. I noticed his frown never got stretched. He stared at the ashtray and kept on twirling the cigarette. I also stared at the ashtray, not dared to say a word.

He looked at me, drunk down the glass of beer and said " Do you know why I didn't connect with my colleague or the police office? Because I can feel something different in your eyes, something that most of our people have already lost. I can see the goodness in your kind heart."

I still didn't give any response.

The policeman looked at the bottle of beer, rolled it in his hand and kept said "Why tonight beer is so strong, I'm drunk." He suddenly lay prone on the table.

"We will arrived at Delhi in five minutes, please get ready for your arrival." I heard the voice come from the aisle. I stood up and bowed my thanks to that policeman. Thank you for your trust, I said in my heart. Then I went to in front of the door, and looked outside through the window, saw the new city was gradually getting close to me. I knew the unknown are waiting for me, it might be good or bad, but I had no choice except keep going.


End file.
